Das Ende?
by Sensei-San
Summary: Das ist meine Version eines Ausschnittes des One Piece Movie 6. Auf die Szene in der Ruffys Freunde sterben müssen. WARNUNG: Charakter stirbt


Nun war er allein. Keiner seiner Freunde hatte diesen Tag überlebt. Keiner außer ihm. Wie hilflos sah er wie alle ihren letzten Atemzug machten. Er konnte ihnen nicht helfen. Nicht mal in der letzten Sekunden, in dem Moment, als sie ihren letzten Atemzug machten, bei ihnen sein.

Dieses fiese Monster mit seinem verhöhnendem Gelache trieb ihn zur Weißglut. Aber was sollte er gegen ihn ausrichten? Die ganzen Versuche scheiterten kläglich. Immer versuchte er seine Freunde zu retten. Nie hatte er es geschafft. Dies war nun das Ergebnis. Er stand nun ganz allein seinem Gegner gegenüber. Dieser lächelte sein verdammtes Lächeln.

Sein Gegner sagte kein Wort, doch in seinen Ohren klang noch eine Stimme.

"Räche uns! Räche uns!" schallte sie ununterbrochen in seine Ohren. Wie eine kaputte Schallplatte wurden diese Worte immer wieder wiederholt.

Dann aber erklang die Stimme seines Freundes ein letztes Mal. "Räche uns, Ruffy!" Sie war viel lauter und einprägsamer als all die Wiederholungen von vor noch einigen Sekunden.

Mut, Hass und Verzweiflung stiegen in ihm auf. Er wollte Zorro, der ihm diese letzten Worte ins Gehirn hämmerte, rächen. Zorro und all seine anderen Freunde, seine Crewmitglieder, die dort reglos und ohne ihre Seelen lagen, wollte er diese letzt Ehre erteilen. Als sie noch lebten, hatte er kläglich versagt. Aber so wollte er zumindest, dass sie im Himmel sehen konnte, wie er sie rächte.

Seine Mutter sagte immer, Rache sein keine Lösung, aber dieses eine Mal war er anderer Meinung. Wie wieder würde er mit seinen Freunden lachen können. Sie wieder würden sie Abenteuer erleben. Alles war nur eine Erinnerung. Eine Erinnerung, die so sehr schmerzte, als würde ihm jemand, einen glühenden Pflog durchs Herz treiben.

Ruffy holte tief Luft. Seine ganzer Körper zitterte. Er war diese Belastung nicht gewohnt. Bisher konnte er alle Gegner besiegen. Wenn auch nicht beim ersten Mal, aber er konnte es. Und diese Tatsache wollte er sich von so einem Typen nicht zerstören lassen. Er hat schon genug angerichtet. Genug für ihn und seine Seele.

Der Zorn über den herben Verlust der Menschen, die ihm am wichtigsten waren, reizten seine Muskeln. Seine längst vergessene Kraft kehrte noch einmal zurück. Zurück um den letzten Kampf zu vollbringen. Einen Kampf, den er für seine verlorenen Freunde kämpfte. Nichts auf der Welt könnte ihn vom Sieg abbringen. Nicht einmal dieser Typ, der so frech und verhöhnend, Ruffy ins Gesicht lächelte.

Ruffy nahm Anlauf. Seine Beine zitterten und der junge Pirat konnte sich gerade so auf den Beinen halten. Aber für seine Freunde, für sie, würde er den stechenden Schmerz vergessen und kämpfen. Alles geben was er konnte und über seine Grenzen hinaus gehen. Dieses Mal hatte der Kerl keine Geiseln mehr, die er vor sich halten konnte um sich feige hinter diesen zu verstecken. Dieses Mal würden seine ganzen Tricks, Ruffy irgendwie an den Boden zu fesseln, nichts ausrichten. Ruffy hatte alles verloren, was ihm wichtig war.

Kurz vor seinem Gegner ließ Ruffy einen Hagel von Fäusten auf dem Gesicht seines Gegners nieder. Dieser konnte der Kraft nichts entgegen setzen und flog einige Meter nach hinten. Ein harte Aufprall an einem Felsen folgte. Der Gegner rappelte sich wieder auf. Sein dummes und hochnäsiges Lächeln war mit einem Mal aus sein Gesichte gewischt. Es wurde durch einen bösen und finsteren Blick ersetzt.

"Das wirst du bereuen! Du hast mich vorher nicht besiegt, und du wirst mich auch jetzt nicht besiegen!"

"Das werden wir ja noch sehen!" kam es aus Ruffys Mund. Seine Stimme war kalt wie der Polarwind. Es war keinerlei Unsicherheit oder zittern in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen.

Ruffy war sich seiner Sache absolut sicher. Er schien unbesiegbar, wie er dort stand. Ein weiterer Angriff seitens Ruffy folgte. Sein Gegner wurde immer weiter in den Felsen geschlagen. Dieser Gab der gewaltigen Kraft nach und zerbrach entzwei. Ruffys Gegner sah schon sehr weich geklopft aus. Dennoch war der Rachedurst des Gummimenschen noch lange nicht befriedigt.

Dieser Mann dort hatte seine Kameraden, sechs an der Zahl, kaltblütig und mit einem erfreuten Lächeln auf den Lippen, getötet, dass selbst in Zehn Jahren noch nicht genug Vergeltung geübt wurde. Ruffy kämpfte gegen den Mann erbarmungslos. Er kannte keinerlei Gnade. So wie dieser Mann für seine Freunde, seine Crewmitglieder.

Es vergingen zwanzig Minuten, für Ruffys Gegner, endlose Minuten und der Kampf war vorbei. Der nun am Boden liegende Mann war regungslos. Ob er tot war konnte Ruffy nicht sagen. Auf jeden Fall war er kampfunfähig und bewusstlos.

Ruffy selbst spürte nun die Schmerzen, die der Kampf verursacht hatte. Seine Kräfte ließen schlagartig nach. Der Strohhut konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Er fiel zu Boden. Seine Kleidung wurde nun staubig. Der Staub vereinigte sich mit dem Blut seines Gegner und seines eigenen zu einer Masse. Es war nun nicht ehr Blut sondern eine graurote krümelige Masse.

In der Ferne sah Ruffy einen funkelnden Gegenstand. Dieser war lang und mit Blut beklebt. Allein sein Wille vollbrachte es, Ruffy wieder aufzurichten. Schleppend machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem funkelnden Gegenstand. Mit jedem Schritt wurde sein Körper schwerer. Jede Faser schmerzte. Ein Schmerzensschrei würde ihm vielleicht Linderung verschaffen. Aber selbst dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft.

Sein starker und unbändiger Wille brachte ihn schließlich zu dem funkelnden Gegenstand. Es war eines von Zorros Schwertern. Ruffy kann sich noch gut erinnern, wie sehr Zorro seine Schwerter liebte. Er pflegte sie stets und nach jedem Kampf entfernte er sorgfältig das fremde Blut. Nun war es mit dem von Zorro selbst befleckt. Zorro allerdings wird es nie mehr säubern können.

Tränen stiegen in Ruffy auf und flossen über seinen dreckigen und geschundenen Wangen. Sie flossen über Kratzer, Narben und offenen Wunden. Chopper könnte ihn nie wieder behandeln. Nie wieder Bettruhe anordnen. Nie wieder lachen und nie wieder auf die Lügen Lysops hereinfallen. Und Lysop wird niemals die Gelegenheit bekommen, Kaya von seinen Abenteuern zu berichten.

Keiner der Träume, die seine Freunde hatten, wird je in Erfüllung gehen. Nur Ruffys Traum kann wahr werden. Seiner allein. Die Welt ist hart, kalt und ungerecht. Ein Leben voller Gefahren und Erfahrungen hob Ruffy von vielen gleichaltrigen ab. Aber was nutzte ihm das ohne jemanden, der sich mit ihm freut?

Was nutzt es, alles zu erreichen wenn niemand da ist, mit dem man seine Freude teilen kann? Ruffy ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Sein Blick war glasig leer und zum Himmel gerichtet. Vielleicht würden seine Freunde ihn beobachten. Vielleicht wären sie stolz. Nein, sicher wären sie stolz. Aber keiner von ihnen ist da um es zu bestätigen. Keiner. Niemand ist mehr da.

Seine Hand bewegte sich gen Schwert. Seine Hand griff nach dem Griff des Schwertes. Seine Hand hielt das Schwert fest. Er hob es an. Vor sich haltend, sah der Strohhut auf die Klinge. Sie war voll mit dem Blut Zorros. Mit dem Blut seines Freundes. Voll mit dem eines seiner Crewmitglieder. Eines wahren Kriegers.

Wie in Trance und mit dem glasigen Blick erhob er seine andere Hand. Er streckte diese aus und legte der Schwert parallel zum Arm. Langsam lies er das Schwert sinken. Die scharfe Klinge bohrte sich in sein Fleisch. Es müsste schmerzen aber Ruffy spürte nichts mehr. Er wusste genau was er tat.

Er zog der Schwert an seinen Körper und übte immer mehr Druck auf seinen Arm aus. Das Blut floss in Strömen aus der entstandenen Wunde. Chopper hatte ihm einst erklärt, wo er sich von den Gegnern nicht schneiden lassen dürfte. Wenn er dies täte wurde sein leben kurz darauf vorbei sein. Einer dieser gefährlichen Punkte war die Halsschlagader. Ein anderer die Venen am Arm. Diese gefährliche Stelle durchzog nun der Schwert und die Wunde.

Der rote Lebenssaft entrann seinen Venen. Der Arm war in tiefes Rot getaucht. Das Blut floss auf den Boden. Vielleicht würde irgendwann an dieser Stelle, an der das Blut die Erde traf, Pflanzen gedeihen. Vielleicht. Aber ihn sollte es nicht mehr kümmern.

Durch den Blutverlust ließ seine geringe Kraft noch mehr nach und das Schwert konnte er nun nicht mehr halten. Er lies es fallen. Die Spitze des Schwertes bohrte sich nun in den weichen Boden, umringt von einer Blutlache. Ruffy lies sich auf den Rücken fallen und sah zum Himmel.

Die Gesichter seiner Freunde und Crewmitglieder, flogen an seinen Augen vorbei. Und mit ihnen alle Abenteuer, die sie zusammen erlebt hatten. Nun sollte er seinen Freunden folgen. Auf dieser kalten und trostlosen Welt gab es nichts mehr von Bedeutung für ihn. Nichts mehr. Selbst sein Bruder Ace war nicht mehr. Vor einiger Zeit wurde er von Blackbeard getötet. Für diese Tat musste der Mörder seines Bruders ebenfalls sterben.

Was bringt ein eine Welt ohne Rückhalt? Was bringt es einem, alles zu erreichen, wenn man niemanden hat? Niemanden, mit dem man es teilen kann. So war die Welt nun einmal. Es galt stets das Gesetz des Dschungels. "Fresse sonst wirst du gefressen." Dieser Leitsatz war der Inbegriff des Existenzgrundes. Man lebt nur um wieder zu sterben. Kämpfe um dein Leben sonst wirst du sterben. Menschen, die das nicht erkannten oder es nicht wollten, würden niemals wahrhaft leben.

Nun war sein Ende das gleiche wie das seiner Freunde. Sie starben allein, ohne Aussicht von ihrem Käpt´n gerettet zu werden. Sie starben allein. Zwar konnten sie Ruffy sehen, aber eine Berührung zum Abschied war nicht möglich.

Ruffy schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an die schönen Zeiten mit seiner Crew. Wie er sie alle traf und mit ihnen erlebt hatte. Ein Lächeln formte sich auf seinen blassen Lippen. Ein letzter Atemzug und das Herz verweigerte seinen Dienst. Der aufkommende Wind wehte den letzten Atem Ruffys fort und lies das Schlachtfeld mit all seinen Opfern hinter sich.

**Ende**

A/N: Ich möchte alle bitten, den FF nicht ganz so traurig zu sehen"

Ich wollte mal ein Drama schreiben und ein trauriges Ende passt dazu nun mal so gut. Auch wenn Ruffy sein Leben und seinen Traum aufgegeben hat, möchte ich alle, denen es ähnlich geht, es nicht auf die gleiche Art wie Ruffy zu Ende zu führen. Es wäre zu Schade um eucht und euer Leben


End file.
